Haruhi the Creator
by Yereton
Summary: This is what happens when Haruhi wishes for the gods to walk the earth. What will happen in university while Kyon is under orders to protect Haruhi? A few mentions of haruhi and kyon love. Read to find out!
1. The Introductions

**Hello, this is my first fanfic so plz don't be to harsh. This story will be happen in time periode between Haruhi's highschool years and then beyond university. Hope you enjoy the story :)**

"Maaaan! I'm so bored!" yelled Haruhi. I just merely glanced in her direction before returning to my game of Chinese checkers, where I was losing...badly.

After a moment of silence, Haruhi turned to Yuki's silent corner. "What are you reading Yuki?" asked with no enthusiasm.

Yuki looked at Haruhi, and then showed her the cover of the book which read: 'Mythical Gods and Religions'. This seemed to spark up Haruhi's interest. Without a word Haruhi jumped on the computer and started searching something on the web...

* * *

After half an hour of nothing in particular, Haruhi sighed and muttered, "I wish there where divine beings."

I looked around the room. Itsuki's eyes had widened. Mikuru was visibly shaking. Suddenly he jumped up saying, "Miss Suzumiya, you will have to excuse me, I have to leave. I have something important to do with my family and I had forgotten." His fake smile still glued to his face as he left.

Mikuru jumped as well, "I h-have t-t-to go too, M-miss Suzumiya!" Mikuru stammered and run out the room.

Finally I looked at Yuki. She seemed impassive, but I knew that she was sending what Haruhi said to the Integrated Data Entity. Who is this Entity-thingy you may ask and how is Yuki sending something without moving, and most importantly why would everybody in the room go berserk at the simple statement one girl said. Heh. Let me explain.

It is actually very easy for you to understand, if you're missing half your mind that is.

You see it all happened when I met an eccentric girl called Haruhi Suzumiya. I talked to her. You get it so far? Well little did I know that this girl was a god...Yes, you heard me well. A god! Well a god that does not know she possesses power to destroy and recreate the world.

Either way according to Itsuki Koizumi (who happens to be an esper) when I had talked to her, somehow that triggered to create a very powerful bond of Trust between us. Which is almost impossible to severe, which also gives me the 'boon' that when Haruhi subconsciously decides that this world is boring I'll be the only one who will be transferred to that new world along with her.

That's why three beings (each representing a faction) came to watch over Haruhi. Each have a different reason. Yuki Nagato is actually an alien android whose job is to monitor Haruhi, something to do with research on evolution. Mikuru Asahina's mission is to mend the corrupt timeline in this time period... which is consequently created by guess who! If you guessed Haruhi give yourself a pat on the back. Anyway, Itsuki's job is to keep Haruhi happy so she does not create close space.

Now you're probably wondering what's closed space. It is an alternate dimension that Haruhi creates when she is in a bad mood. If these voids expand and cover the world...well let's just say it's the end of the world. So that's why Itsuki and his esper pals enter closed spaced and prevent the destruction of the world.

I'm just a 100% normal school kid... I swea-

POW!

And now your most probably wondering what that was... that once again was Haruhi. But this time whamming me with a book that must weigh at least 5 kilos.

"What was that for?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head.

"You shouldn't be daydreaming during brigade hours!" she retorted. I swear sometimes I think she is looking for these opportunities just to hit me...hard.

"Anyway there's nothing left to do today," she continued, not considering I might have a mild concussion. "Dismissed!"

I left and went down the hill which I climbed up every day to get to school. When I got home I slumped on my bed. I fell asleep telling myself that no gods will pop out over night.

* * *

How wrong could I be! Suddenly I heard my cell phone ring. I picked it up and answered it groggily.

*Kyon! Get to the school gates _immediately_!* It was Itsuki. I hinted a fear in his words as he shouted at me over the phone.

"Why, man its" I looked at my bedside clock, "three in the morning!"

*Just get over here _NOW!_* he shouted.

"Ok, ok" I grumbled. I hung up; put on some clothes, took my bike and got up to the school gates.

I expected something like a closed space but nothing could prepare on what I saw above Itsuki, Yuki and Mikuru.

"Hello, Kyon," said the winged figure flying above the brigade members.

**Hi again hope you guyz don't the cliffy ^.^ Either way plz R&R but plz no pointless, rude comments if you don't like it give me ideas how to improve. Hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. :)**


	2. The Gods

**Hello again. This is the second chapter of Hurhi the Creator. Who are the gods? Read on to find out! Hope you enjoy it :)**

"W-what are you?" I asked. Stupid question actually. It was obvious he was man with giant angelic wings protruding from his back.

"We asked the same thing," Itsuki said, for once not wearing that fake smile. "He told us he wouldn't speak until you where here..."

"That is a valid question," the winged man said, ignoring the esper. He descended down to the ground, and finally I saw his face. He had chestnut hair which reached down to his broad shoulders. His long nose and his grey eyes matched perfectly with his tanned skin. "My name is Nikolas," he continued. "I am the deity of Air." As he said this his wings shrank down to tiny size until they were gone. All that was left were the rips in his red baggy shirt, which seemed to be caked in blood. Must be a trick of the light.

"How did you become a god?" I almost screamed. Now not only there was Haruhi to please now there was another god who might be just as powerful as her.

"Haruhi," Yuki quietly and emotionlessly replied. I had actually forgotten that the esper, alien and time-traveller where here.

"Ah, Haruhi," Nikolas said absently. "So that is the name of our creator."

"You didn't know who your creator even was?" I asked sceptically.

The god merely laughed. "Of course we knew who she is but we always called her the Creator or the Great Mother."

"Tell us how you came to existence," asked Itsuki, his fake smile back on.

Nikolas turned to face Itsuki, "You shall learn esper." He looked at me with a smiling look that said: Go sit with your friends. I promptly moved to the wall that was adjacent to the bench that the rest were sitting on, leaning on it.

"I shall now tell you the things that happened to me during the last few hours," he said once I joined the others.

* * *

"I used to be a normal Greek college student. But something decided that I should be chosen to wield greater power.

"Last night I was out walking around trying to get to my dorm. Suddenly a storm formed above me. I took a run for it trying to get to cover before I get drenched. I wasn't fast enough. As I was run past the College Library I was heat by lightning..."

Mikuru squeaked. I looked towards her and noticed she was shivering and had the goose bumps...She looked SO cute!

"Sometime later I woke up in the hospital," he continued. "The first thing I noticed that my parents were huddled around a bed. I asked what they were doing. My father just got angry at me, while my father calmed down my mother told me her son had just recently died. I had told them that I was there son. My father went into a fit of rage and started shouting at me, until a nurse escorted me outside. You probably have no idea how devastated I had felt. As I went past a number of shops I came to a shop full of mirrors. What I had seen my reflection was not my face. It was a stranger's face." Here he touched his face. "Suddenly I had a feeling... a feeling that wished me too fly.

"At that moment a set of wings sprouted out. And without out how I did it I flapped my wings and flew into the night sky. Suddenly I had an urge... not dissimilar from the feeling I had felt just before I flew. I knew that I must fly someplace... but I didn't know where.

"After perhaps only one hour of flying, I noticed how fast I flew. I had recently flew over the Americas and started to descend on a small island in the Pacific Ocean. As soon as I had landed on the deserted island I noticed that a teenage boy, with what looked like gills, swam out of the water. As he got closer I noticed that he had at least 2 sets of carnivorous teeth in a large shark like mouth. Also his back was finned and both his hands and feet were webbed. Another odd thing is that his skin was bluish-green.

"Before I could even move the ground burst open spraying me and fish-boy with a ton of mud. Out of the debris came out a beautiful woman. As the dust settled I noticed that her skin was not actually 'skin' instead it was pure granite. Also her hair was actually vines which ended up in beautiful flowers, which shaded form dark purple to bright green. As I locked eyes with her I noticed that her eyes were emerald stones of the purest kind." He sighed as he said this.

As I listened to the tale thus I could only listen in awe. But good ol' Nick wasn't done...

"As I was about to say hello to the earthen beauty I noticed that my breath was coming out as frozen clouds. I looked towards the sea, seeing it freeze. A four meter giant was striding towards the beach. His skin was frozen blue and his beard was made of icicles which went down to his chest. His eyes blue that if you only look at them you start to shiver.

"At the same time a crevice opened, hot molten lava spewed out as a teenage girl with flaming hair came out. Her skin was dark red. Her eyes were two orbs of fire, most of her clothes were left in cinders thus she was not fully clad.

"Once again in less than a second, two figures appeared. Simply appeared. The first figure had left a shadow behind him as appeared. His hair midnight black and so where his clothes, I couldn't see his eyes since his hair covered them. He carried an aura of darkness and depression. The second figure was a cute young woman. She and the young man were complete opposites. She had blond hair which flowed down to her feet and her eyes where a calming blue. Her dress was a combination of white and blue. Also she carried an aura of hope and relaxation.

"In due time I had found out that each of these people died in way according to the element they controlled, Kiban (the fish-boy) drowned when a tidal wave washed over him. Cristiana (the earthen beauty) died when an avalanche covered her. Dugan (the frozen giant) froze to death in an Antarctic snowstorm while doing some research. Naz (the flaming girl) was on the edge of a volcano when it erupted, burning her to cinders. Roy (the darkness personified) committed suicide after feeling guilty because he took another person life. Natalie (the light personified) sacrificed herself in saving a Vicar; instead she took the blow of the incoming truck. I also found out that each of them had been reborn beside their old body. Each with changed features, same as I. Suddenly pain shot through my head, and I saw a vision. A vision of a girl saying that she wished gods existed. Then we understood that we were created by this girl, Haruhi Suzumiya, to be gods of this world.

* * *

"Thus we agreed to send an 'ambassador' to her. I was chose since I was the fastest of us. Our plan was for me to go directly to the Creator," The god cleared his throat. "I mean Haruhi. But something was telling me I shouldn't go directly to Haruhi. Instead I went to find her 'guardians' especially the one called Kyon." He looked at me as he said this.

"Why me though," I asked him.

"I had a feeling that you were the closest to Haruhi," the god of Air laughed.

"You probably feel the powerful bond between Kyon and Miss Suzumiya," Itsuki said, matter of factly.

"Either way we still need someone to be our ambassador," Nikolas continued. "As I see everybody present apart from you Kyon is part of a faction. For now the deities do not wish to have too much contact with other factions. Kyon I am about to give you a gift..." As he said this his hand cackled with lightning.

I think I heard Mikuru scream out my name. But I'm not sure because when the god put his hand on my shoulder the lightning run through my body...

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope you don't mind the cliffy. Plz R&R. I hope that the third chapter is gonna come out soon ;)**


	3. God of Air meets the Creator

**Hi guyz! This the 3rd chapter of Haruhi the Creator. How does the God of Air react to Haruhi? Read on to find out!**

I woke up lying on the ground huddled up. I couldn't see well...all was blurry. I just saw a figure kneeling before me. I got up and rubbed my eyes.

Mikuru was crying over me. When she saw me get up she lunged at me pulled me into a fierce hug. "I t-thought you d-died!" she stammered.

"Despite the fact that I told her that you would be ok," Nikolas said absent-mindedly. Mikuru blushed at this. "As for your gift," the deity continued, "You are the first and most powerful member of the flight..."

"And what is this...flight?" I asked.

"The members of the flight are people who I choose to possess a fraction of my power," Nikolas responded whole heartedly.

"So does that mean Kyon can fly now?" Itsuki asked.

"He sure can!" Nikolas announced.

This is impossible, this can't be happening! There is no way I can fly.

And with that thought two angelic wings sprouted from my back. Now I understood that it was blood on the gods back. The wings ripped out of my shoulder blades, leaving my back hurt and bleeding.

Remember when I told you I was a 100% normal high school kid? Now I'm maybe only 40%, maybe 30% normal the rest is...well, abnormal.

"Kyon, my most trusted servant, I would like to you make up some type of rendezvous with Haruhi," Nikolas stated. "I am meeting you at these gates tomorrow morning at 7.30..."

"You may not approach Suzumiya" Yuki shouted suddenly. I could feel the force of the shout...I swear I saw some trees sway away from her.

"Miss Nagato is right. You cannot come up to her claiming you are a god she created," Itsuki explained.

"Wait, are you implying that the God of gods does not know her own power," said the Lord of Air incredulously.

"Yes, we are not to tell her she is the god of this world, for she is not mature enough to grasp her power and she may destroy the world, without meaning to," I explained even further.

"I understand. But I still wish to meet the Creator, obviously under a guise," Nikolas persisted. "Now it is time for us to part... exercise your powers, Champion of Air." Saying this he transformed into a falcon and flew away, while I was still pondering over my new title, deciding I liked it...

Morning is the worst time of the day for more than one reason. Reason 1) Sometimes you just don't want to wake up so you torture yourself by denying what you want; 2) It is the start of a new thus meaning another dreadful day of Haruhi; and 3) My sister...

Every morning my mother sends my sister to 'wake me up'. My mother must have been some kind of torturer in her previous life sending my sister like that. Every morning my sister wakes me up by jumping on me. Dragging me and jumping on me some more...

This morning was not much different. I had my usual toasted sandwich breakfast and I set off to school. When I started to walk up that infernal hill, I noticed that it was easier and for a change I didn't even break a sweat.

"Wow, just look who got fit and strong," Taniguchi joked, as he and Kunikida came up to Kyon.

"Sorry, guys," I told them. "I have a friend waiting for me." I didn't even wait for a response and started sprinting up the hill.

When I got up the hill in record time, a voice spoke behind me. "I see you found that your physical fitness has improved." I turned around and saw Nikolas, the God of Air, chuckling.

"Ok you will have to hang out here until the end of the school day; you will see Haruhi later on today during the SOS Brigade meeting."

He just nodded not looking really happy about this arrangement.

The school day passed pretty quickly, when the lessons finished Haruhi Shouted at me: "Hurry up and get to the meeting!" And she rushed off down the corridor.

I simply picked up all my books as slowly as possible. Suddenly I heard banging sound on the window. I turned around and I saw a very large falcon pecking the window. I looked around and saw that everybody left the room, I opened the window and the falcon flew in. In a matter of seconds it transformed into Nikolas, strangely though he was clad in the schools uniform which he wasn't wearing this morning.

"Ok I sense that it's the 'end of the day' now let's go and find the Creator." Nikolas said as soon as he was fully morphed in his human form.

"Follow me," I said dully.

In a few minutes we were at the Literature club's room. I slowly opened the door, but before I could even completely open it Haruhi shouted. "Where have you been?"

"I was..." I started but my 'Lord' answered instead.

"He was escorting me to the Brigade room," Nikolas said elegantly.

"And who might you be?" Haruhi asked impatiently.

"I am one of Kyon's friends," he said casually. "But it's an honour to meet your acquaintance." He continued picking up her left hand and kissing it. I don't know why but I felt a pang of jealousy when I saw the god kiss Haruhi's hand.

I cleared my throat loudly, finally catching their attention. "Nikolas here is a Greek student who I met years ago when he came to Japan for the holidays. We kept close contact over the internet. He finally agreed of coming over after be nagging him to come for over a year. I told him what we do here at the Brigade and he was interested enough to see what we do." Wow sometimes I scare myself how god I am at lying. Either way Haruhi seemed to accept the explanation.

Today was the same like any other Brigade meeting. Apart that Nick was telling tales of his life in Greece to Haruhi, who was all ears. When the time to leave came by I told Haruhi that this was Nikolas's last day in Japan.

"Why didn't he come to our Brigade meeting before, Kyon." she asked, when everybody, including Nikolas

"Well, he was only here for two days and I only told him about the Brigade last night," I simply said. "But don't worry; he will probably come again now that he met someone else in Japan that he seems to like." I don't know what made me say that but it seemed appropriate in that moment.

"Okay," she smiled.

**This is the end of Chapter 3 I hope u liked it :) My 4rth chapter should be a couple of years in the future so be patient until I make the 4rth chapter Also please review :) I want to see how my sory is liked to the public :))))**


	4. End of Highschool

**Hey! Sorry for the moth long update :( My pc broke down and i had some problems fixing it. Either way enough about me... In this chapter gets distraught and angry...read on to find out.**

"Finally", I said to myself. Yes finally I graduated, and finally I get to relax. And finally, and most importantly, soon there will be no more Haruhi or 'ambassadoring', or whatever you want to call it. I doubt you can call me an ambassador with what I had to go through throughout highschool (A/N: Poor Kyon T.T). I would call it more like maybe babysitting. And Haruhi was one big and incredibly beauti-...I mean incredibly selfish baby.

"What do you mean 'Finally', Kyon?" Haruhi asked, her eyes narrowing.

"Finally, we are graduating, Haruhi!" I said without a moment of hesitation, obviously not saying the whole truth. "So this is going to be our last Brigade meeting?"

"Yes," Haruhi said gloomly facing the three of us. Now you will most probably ask why there are only three of us. The reason is rather simple. Mikuru Asahina managed to fix the corrupt time line last year. She agreed to stay until the end of the year since she was graduating the same year, so as not to create suspicion, speciffical not to make Haruhi suspicious, and to make our life easier, so that Haruhi does not send the lot of us somewhere to Africa looking for the 'missing' Mikuru.

Suddenly Haruhi brightened up. Bad sign! She smiled and said clearly and, I believe, directly to me: " As you all know we are graduating this Friday. And as you all know this is our last meeting." I inwardly cheered at that, but she continued, " As your Brigade leader I give you one last order before we disperse. I command all three of you to keep up the SOS Brigade legacy and in which ever university you go to I want you to create a branch of the SOS Brigade!"

"I think thats an excellent idea!" Itsuki exclaimed. Butkiss...

"Well, see you guys on Friday then..' I said. While I was getting up, Yuki grabbed my wrist "Wait," she said emotionlessly. I raised an eyebrow but I waited. I noticed that Haruhi's face went red when Yuki touched me. I wonder what made her get that reaction...

"You two shut the door when you are done," Haruhi said with obvious disgust and left in a fast paced walk.

"We are so screwed..." I said thinking of the closed space. The problem was how shall we fix something, we don't what what it is. I sighed. Maybe the Yuki knows whats the problem.

"Nagato?" I said. I flinched when her head snapped around to face me. Shuddering, I said, "What shall we do about Haruhi?"

"Nothing," came the instant reply from behind me. I turned around slowly and saw Itsuki standing in the doorway. "Its what me and Nagato are here to tell you. The Data Entity has lost interest for Ms. Suzumiya for the moment. So Yuki is getting extracted. And the Agency has assessed that Ms Suzumiya is no longer a threat, at least for the time being. So I am being extracted also. But don't worry the Agency will always have some of my collegues in the vicinity of Ms Suzumiya, incase of a outburst."

"So what your saying you are all leaving? Maybe Haruhi won't mind it that much if I leave then..." I said, shaking my head. "Is there are explantion for not a single closed space or is it just that she is calmer than ussual?"

"We believe for the fact that Ms. Suzumiya has matured and her powers though still unnoticed are kept in check by something," Itsuki explained.

And that something are the Gods but I'm not going to tell Itsuki about it.

* * *

---20 March (4 days later)---

"Welcome, parents, guardians and graduating students!" the headmaster said into the microphone. "This is a very important day for both the graduating students and the school..."

I only listened a little after that part of the headmaster's 'magnificent' speech. I was standing attention, like all the students, with Kunikida to my left. We were standing in straight rows devided first by gender and then by alphabetical order accroding to our surname.

"Kyon... Kyon, your turn to go up," wispered Kunikida, jolting me out of my thoughts.

I shuffled past students and went down the aisle and up the stairs to the stage. Well, this is the moment of truth. I nodded at the headmaster, who gave a rolled up parchment. I quikly unrolled it. I sighed with relief. I showed the diploma towards the crowd and shook hands with the headmaster. I felt accomplished.

I went back to stand by Kunikida. Luckily Kunikida and Taniguchi passed, with the latter barely managing. Haruhi passed with top grades, didn't think any less would happen.

Either way after a celebration at my place, we all went home and fell asleep, and even the Apollo 11 launch could not wake any of us up. But one thing could wake me up... and that was a certain Air God.

* * *

While I was sleeping the Air God snuck into my room and jolted me with a electrically charged finger. I jumped and was about to attack my assailant when i noticed who it was.

"Don't do that!" I growled.

"It was necessary," he replied, shrugging. "Ok to business! As you know your last year in highschool has just ended and that your leaving for university soon. Now the Gods order you , my champion, to follow the Creator to whichever University she goes to."

"WHAT!" I roared at the God.

"It was an order, you are not supposed to question me..." Lord Nikolas stated, his eyes twinkling as if somethng funny had happened.

"Forgive me Lord," I said making sure eh noticed my sarcasm. "But why me? Why not someone else from the flight or one of any other God's armies?"

"Firstly, I was elected to protect and advise the Creator through any means," he explained, as if on the brink of laughing. "And secondly you are the closest person to the Creator which immediatly make you our prime guardian."

Crap! I whammed my hands on the desk in front me, leaving burn marks on it. I only then noticed that my hands had gotten charged when I lost my cool. "Calm youreself, champion. Control your power," the Lord said to me lightly. I sighed. This was going to be a long 4 years.

**Ok! I think this chapter might not be as interesting or good as the other 3 ( had a bit of a problem and had to get this in somehow) Either way... like it? Hate it? Plz review and give me comments worth saying :P**


	5. The Journey

**Hello. This is chapter 5 not much to say right now so enjoy.**

Just my luck! Lucky Itsuki, lucky Yuki and lucky Mikuru; they get to escape Haruhi. But not me. So now I'm on a plane due to England, Oxford. I wonder why she wants to study there… Couldn't she go study somewhere local like Tokyo…or heck Sydney?

Suddenly I heard a voice over the intercom: "Hello this is your captain speaking. This is the direct flight from Tokyo to London (A/N: I don't know whether there are direct flights but bear with me). We will lift off in 10 minutes so please find your seats. Thank you for flying Japan Airlines Cooperation."

"B 3, nope that's not it, C 3 not it either," that voice at recognize it anywhere. Why did she have to come on the same plane as me! "Ah here we go D 3" Crap my number D 2!

I felt some movement and then a sigh as the person next to me sat down. I shoved the newspaper I bought at the airport, into my face. I started sweating. I could literally feel her eyes making holes into my head. "Kyon, is that you?"

"Oh, hi Haruhi didn't see you there," I said trying to hide my nervousness.

"Kyon! Why are you here? Are you going to Great Britain also? It can't be for holiday since school is starting in less than a week!" Realization crossed her face. "You are going to study there aren't you?"

I nodded. "You too?" I asked her, already knowing the answer.

She nodded, "To which university you going?"

"Oxford..."

"Really? Me too," she said, very happy for some reason.

Throughout most the flight it was okay. We talked, joked and kidded around. During the flight she fell asleep… on my lap. I looked at her for some time. After a moment or two I reached down and stroked her hair. I felt her body tense. I understood she was not really asleep. I withdrew my hand, feeling blood flow into my face.

She got up and winked at me saying, "Kyon I never knew!" When she said that I felt used for some reason; but this feeling got quickly replaced by surprise.

She brushed her fingers over my cheek. Suddenly it seemed she snapped out of some trance, and withdrew her hand rapidly. I saw her face blush crimson.

I still didn't understand what made me touch her hair and why she touched my cheek. We didn't speak again for some time.

"Finally!" I said to Haruhi, after a day and a bit of sitting inside the plane.

She smiled at me and said, "Yes, finally."

"Shall we?" I said.

She laughed, "We shall."

As walked to the subway station, Haruhi beside me started to say something, "I really hoped that you were going to be in a university near mine."

"Really?" I asked, intrigued. I started to like Haruhi more and more. Since she was not bursting with energy and bossing me around. I think what I was seeing now was the real Haruhi…the girl that might have been if she wasn't hunting for aliens and espers.

"Anyway!" she continued. "I'm going to reform the SoS Brigade! And YOU are going to help me!" Well so much for that thought.

You might be probably asking why I didn't just fly to Oxford University. I had intended to but now that Haruhi saw me well I can't just leave her here can I?

"… and I was thinking—Hey! Are you even listening to me!" she said and this was quickly followed by a slap on the nape of my neck.

"So, Kyon what you going to study?" Haruhi asked me a little bit later.

"Accounting, what about you," I said being the normal indifferent me.

"Woah, I'm doing accounting as well. This is quite a coincidence all of this, isn't it."

"It is, isn't it," I said thinking about the gods.

I must have fallen asleep since the next thing I know is Haruhi shaking me to wake up. "Kyon we are here. Wake up sleepy-head."

"Huh?"

"We are at Oxford University," she answered me excitedly.

"Crap yea!"

And thus starts my first day in University…

**Ok i lied i do have soemthing to say XD TI made a pole So plz can u vote in it. U can find on my profile page. and pplz rate and review :)**


	6. Recruits

**Hello this the 6th chapter of my story I hope you enjoy it :)**

After the welcoming ceremonies, we were told that we were dismissed. I took a taxi to my dorm with Haruhi, and apparently she not only she lives in the same dorm as me, but also her dorm room is adjacent to mine. No surprises there actually.

"See you in a bit, Haruhi," I told her before opening the door of my dorm room. I noticed that my dorm mate was already there. I nodded once at him before I started to unpack. After five minutes he spoke, "So your name is Kyon, eh?"

I facepalmed before saying in my heavily accented English: "My name is not Kyon! Its--"

"Kyon! You done yet?" a voice outside shouted, oblivious to the fact that she might be distracting people inside the dorm.

"Not yet, Haruhi!" I replied casually.

"Anyway! My name is not Kyon it's… Wait a moment how did you know my nickname was Kyon in the first place?"

"Well, no point of hiding the truth anymore now that I know that the champ and his charge are here." He replied calmly.

I whirled around facing the guy fully for the first time. He was of a short complexion and had a mop of auburn hair covering most of his face. His blue eyes sparkled in mischief. A local, I mused.

"Are you part of the flight?" I asked the young man.

"Me of the flight!" he scoffed. "No I'm one of the Kiban's Chosen!"

Kiban's Chosen, I thought of what my Lord told me. They are Kiban's (the Lord of the Seas) Army. Strangely though, Nikolas has told me that Kiban prefers marine life over a personal army to use during time of war. So there are not many of Kiban's Chosen.

"Wait a moment," he said, I simply raise an eyebrow. Then without any warning his skin started to change hue. I gazed in amazement as his skin turned greenish-yellow colour. His mouth widened revealing a second set of carnivorous teeth. His back started to become bony and a fin started to grow out and he started to stoop as if he was carrying a heavy load. His feet and hands started to web. In a matter of seconds an amphibious man was standing in front of me.

"That was stupid of you…" I simply stated.

"Yes I know it was magnificent...wait what?" he gagged.

"You ruined a perfectly good gown."

"Holy crap I did didn't I," he said. "I should be more careful."

"My turn I guess," I said slowly. I took of my shirt and hanged it carefully on a chair. "Make space!" The suddenly my bare back ripped open. And two giant angelic wings sprang out. "Ok now that we know where we both stand, tell me why you're here!"

"The Gods agreed to send two more personnel to watch over the Creator because the Air Lord felt that you might need some assistance, so currently Lynda and I, Michael, are under your direct orders."

"Interesting…"

"Kyon! You have ten seconds to get out!" Haruhi yelled.

Damn, I thought. I grabbed Michael by his strangely coloured skin and threw him into the closest cupboard that was big enough to fit him and closed the door, which automatically locked.

"Five!"

I then took a towel and run into the bathroom and turned on the water as if I was showering. I locked the door and stepped out of my clothes and run into the shower, at the same time retracting my wings.

"Zero! That's it Kyon I'm going in!" I braced myself. Haruhi literally kicked the door down. "Kyon, where the hell are you!"

I finally found the courage. "In here Haruhi"

"Hmph! Hurry up! Kyon, you should know this by now: Time waits for no man!"

I came out in just a towel. I noticed Haruhi blush pink as her eyes scanned over my well muscled body.

"Haruhi, what you doing?" said a voice behind Haruhi.

"Nothing, Lynda just trying to get this slowpoke to hurry up," Haruhi said loudly fluently in English. Once again no surprises there. I sighed and walked up to Lynda and said, "Nice too meet your acquaintance, Lynda. I'm Kyon. Michael told me quite a bit about you."

"Anyway! We are going out now Kyon. And you're treating! Feel free to invite your new friend Michael also." Haruhi butted in.

"Okay then Haruhi step outside and let me change into something decent." When

I said that Haruhi blushed again. That's odd. She seems to be doing that a lot lately. I wonder why.

I quickly put on some clothes before I heard some banging. Oops must have forgotten about Michael. I swiftly opened the cupboard and Michael, now in his human form, rolled out.

"Thanks for remembering me! But wow the Creator seems to be a haughty person doesn't she."

"That she is, my amphibian friend. That she is."

**Thats it for now but I would like to remind you about the poll (**_Which story should I write next?_**) which is on my profile page at the very top. Plz vote and I should tell you that the poll shall last until this story is finished and it closes TWO days after the final chapter. Oh and plz Rate and Review :) Till next time!**


	7. Coffee, movies and revenge

**Hey again. :) I should make this more proffesional so here goes. Firstly I would like to thank everybody that reviewed and voted on my poll thus far. **

**Also i should put a disclaimer :P : I dont own the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya in anyway or any recongnisable character. I only own the plot and the characters that don't appear in any way in the anime.**

Once Michael and I put on some clothes, got ready made ourselves 'presentable' for her highness and majesty Haruhi Suzumiya, we walked out of the dorm, with me half expecting Haruhi to come and scold me for taking so long.

Surprisingly nothing happened. I looked around and couldn't spot her or Lynda. I felt a nudge into my ribs. I turned around to see what fish-boy wanted. He simply pointed on my right. What I saw surprised quite a bit.

The two girls were talking in hushed tones, with Haruhi blushing profusely. Despite the fact eavesdropping is something I'm usually against, curiosity got the better of me. I flicked my wrist upwards. At my command a breeze started blowing our way. I started listening. To my despair it was almost inaudible so I had to strain my ears to hear anything. Finally I started making sense of the words they were saying.

"You do don't you," Lynda persisted on something which I didn't know.

"No, I don't!" Haruhi muttered angrily, blushing a little more red than I thought possible.

"Oh, but you do."

"No I don't! And I don't!" Haruhi said getting more uncomfortable by the second. In that moment Haruhi spotted Michael and me and decided to use us as ticket out of her sticky situation. "Kyon! What took you so long! I'm going to have to put up a punishment you know!" I couldn't help but sigh.

"Ok S.O.S. Brigade forward march!" Haruhi cried out.

Did she just say S.O.S. Brigade? Please anything but this! I feel sorry for the poor souls that are going to join this crazy club!

Michael asked the question of questions, "Ummm… what's the S.O.S. Brigade?"

Haruhi jumped on him almost knocking him out cold. "It's the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with the Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade! Kyon is a long time member and your friend Lynda just joined and got promoted to Vice President." At this I think my eye twitched. Thank God no one no one noticed. "So do you want to join… uh? What's your name?"

"Michael," Michael said rubbing the back of his head.

"Ok Michael, do you want to join the S.O.S. Brigade."

He looked at me, not sure what to do. I gave Michael a quick nod. "I'd love to," he said flashing her a grin. "But, is this club approved by the University?" (A/N: I'm not sure who approves clubs in Universities. So please if anyone knows please send me a message either as a review or private message)

"Of course it will." Haruhi replied, waving her hand dismissively. "Ok! Less talk more walk! I saw a coffee shop on the other side campus that looked like it had good quality coffee. And while we walk keep your eyes open for anything extraordinary. Anything ranging from aliens to time travelers!"

Michael and Lynda just looked at each other. Probably thinking in what madness they had gotten themselves into. If they only knew.

As we marched along Lynda started to lag behind. I slowed down until I was walking align with Lynda.

"You know it's not nice to eavesdrop on peoples conversations," she said after a few moments, her eyes glistening with intelligence.

I hung my head down in shame. "We had a very interesting conversation her and me," she continued. "I wonder how much you heard."

"Well judging on how you look I guess Roy of the Darkness is your Lord," I said, not even trying to hide the fact I was changing the subject.

"Yes I am part of the Dark Legion," she said, twirling her shoulder length, coal black hair with her ivory fingers.

Dark Legion…from what I know is the only Devine Army that is similar in weaponry and procedures as any professional military on this planet. I heard the recruits at their main base have rifle practice and learning how to fly jets, drive assault vehicles and the like all day. They live a tough life, almost Spartan. It's as if the Dark Legion is preparing for full out war.

I also heard they recruited some the smartest people on weapon development on the planet. So they have state of the art weaponry and vehicles; best on the planet.

"Come on Kyon your lagging behind again!" Haruhi snapped me out of my thoughts. I sighed and picked up the pace.

As we turned the corner, I collided with a person coming from the opposite direction. I mumbled a sorry. The other guy didn't say anything but slipped something into my pocket. As an after thought that guy reminded me a lot like Itsuki, something about him; he didn't have that annoying smile but he did have something in his eyes that reminded me of Itsuki.

"The nerve of the guy!" Haruhi said behind me a little too loudly, I think the 'guy' heard her. "He didn't even say sorry!" Well thanks for offering me a hand to help me get up. I brushed myself off and got up.

After a few moments of nothing special, I felt to urge to walk a little faster. So in a few seconds I was walking next Haruhi. Could she have wished this? Probably yes.

After a minute of silence I couldn't help but notice that she was getting closer and closer to me. In that moment her hand came to mine and she grabbed it. Gently though, not like the times before. I felt the heat rush into my face.

I gathered enough courage to glance at her. All I met was her beautiful eyes as she glanced at me in the same time. I felt a flutter in my stomach; I couldn't identify but it something that wasn't uncomfortable.

We held hands until we came to the coffee shop. She let go and maneuvered the four of us to the best table in the shop.

"Ok now!" Haruhi exclaimed. "Everybody choose your drink! Also don't worry about the cost. Kyon's treating!" I sighed audibly. At least the money issue is not as a problem as before due to the fact not only my parents are sending me money...as little as they can, but also my Lord is financing this whole operation.

I chose a milkshake, with Haruhi scolding me for choosing something not containing any coffee while we are in a coffee shop; Haruhi chose a cappuccino while Lynda and Michael each chose an espresso and a glass of water each.

After we finished our drinks _I _paid the bill, we then went to a nearby cinema to watch a movie. The movie was the _Inglorious Bastards_. The movie was good but quite bloody and sickly at some points. Haruhi cheered throughout the movie gaining us some angry glances from the people around us. Lynda was her usual 'I-don't-care' attitude, but I did see her smile at a couple of the scalping scenes. I hope they don't teach them scalping over at the Dark Legion. But Michael was a different story completely. The guy couldn't watch half of the movie due because of the blood. He told me that he gets queasy when he sees blood and very bad wounds. So I spend half of the movie laughing at fish-boy's misfortune.

After the movie we started to walk with Haruhi laughing and talking about the movie. Then I saw something I thought I would never see again. Not possible she was destroyed! Damn I guess I'll have to do it myself. I turned to Lynda and whispered to her, "I have some business to finish of with. Take care of Haruhi." She nodded in confirmation.

I run off towards the park where I saw her. It wasn't possible for her to be alive. I came to a fountain and looked around me. I heard a rustle.

"I have finally found you," said a voice behind me.

"Ryouko Asakura I thought Yuki Nagato destroyed you!" I hissed.

"Well Kyon I came back to finish what I started!" Ryouko screamed at me, followed by a maniacal laugh. "And this time there is no Nagato to save you!"

"I don't need Yuki anymore," I gave her a smile. I wasted no time. I felt my wings rip out of my flesh growing to their full magnitude. I jumped up abnormally high, then letting my wings spread so as to allow me to fly. My hands started to cackle with electricity ready for anything she could bring.

"You think just because you gained a bit of power you can beat a Data Entity?" she said evenly giving me a sinister smile.

"No but I hope I can survive long enough for you to see that I'm not a threat!"

The malfunctioning android just laughed. Abruptly she stopped laughing and out of nowhere a spike erupted from the ground and almost impaled me. Surprisingly she didn't close of the space we were in apparently she thought I was going to fight to the death and that no one was going to see us. I knew I was no much for the entity in a long term fight. I took out a device that Yuki gave me before we parted ways and pressed the central button. Yuki told me that this device would summon her if I pressed the central button. I hope it works.

Suddenly the trees branches became sharper and started growing at an alarming pace towards me. I barely dodged them from skewering me. I summoned my internal energy and threw two lightning spheres at the android. The ground blew up sending fragments of tile and rock all over. She is surely succumbed at least right? I flew closer to the swirling dust. As the dust started to settle I saw the damn thing regenerate any damage I did to her. I quickly send her six more spheres. She simply deflected the first two. The rest she dodged with inhumane agility. I don't know why she kept surprising me I've seen Yuki fight like this more than once why should I expect anything drastically less from Ryouko.

Then before I could even twitch a wing a block of earth sprung from the ground a hit me squarely under the chin. I fell to the ground with a loud thud. Well I can count at least 4 broken ribs. I tried to get up but Ryouko had no intention on letting me do that.

Three spikes erupted from the ground, all three impaling me. One through my middle whiles the other two went through both my wings. Blood started clogging up my throat and I felt a dribble of blood slide down the corner of my mouth. Ryouko came to me and gave me a smile that said that she was ready to finish me off. "What did I tell you Kyon? You had _no _chance at all." At this I spat a wad of blood and bile into her face, but she seemed undeterred. "It's the end Kyon don't fight it." I then hoped that a miracle would happen. I closed my eyes as a blade formed into her hand ready to finish the job. She swung the half-a-meter blade towards my head…

**Wow... this is my longest chapter yet XD Anyway thanks for reading those that read it. Please vote in the poll its still open also tell me what you think of this chapter :) R&R plz :D**


	8. Ryouko? Why does it have to be Ryouko!

**Hey guyz :P Firstly I would like to thank stigotte, BarretvsKyonvseveryoneelse and Avarenda for their Reviews on Ch. 7. Also I would like to thank the person who voted on my poll :) Chapter 8 is a little short...didnt have much time this week write. So please forgive and enjoy ch.8 :D**

She swung the half-meter blade towards my head. I felt something warm splutter all over me. It can't be my blood since I didn't feel a thing. I opened my eyes.

What I saw surprised me a lot. Ryouko clutching her arm on which the hand was completely gone, with severed area overflowing with blood. I groaned to myself. The bots like to make themselves as human as possible I guess. Suddenly Ryouko's side literally blew up.

Gore covered me. I grabbed the spikes protruding through wings and let electricity run through them, crushing them to dust. I lifted myself of spike running through my stomach with a sickly 'shlop'. Thank the Lord that we of the Flight have a very high stamina. I hobbled behind Ryouko and placed my hands on her back and smiled. "Not today my friend," I whispered to her and let a flow of electricity strong enough to make a smaller meteor explode in a million pieces.

As expected her chest exploded from the inside. With no hint that she took any damage Ryouko picked me up with her healthy hand. She brought up her wounded hand and unbelievably her hand was regenerating what seemed like pixel by pixel at an alarming rate.

I raised my leg and kicked her right in the face. Though she didn't recoil I managed somehow to get out of her deathly grip just as her head exploded.

I hobbled away but the android caught up with me, with no damage on her what's so ever. Ryouko pinned me on the ground with her foot.

Suddenly I saw a shadow moving through the trees around the park. The shadow stopped and took out what seemed a sniper rifle. But unlike any I've seen so far. Its cylinder was longer by maybe 5 inches and it didn't have a scope. Also what surprised me the most that it didn't have to reload since it didn't have a clip or anything.

The figure aimed the rifle and was about to pull the trigger. But Ryouko was faster. With inhuman speed she grabbed my collar and lifted me off my feet and used me as a shield.

"If you don't wish your friend to die by your hand, then drop the rifle and leave," Ryouko said calmly as if she was stating facts for a History Exam.

The figure sighed and put the gun down and raised its hands to show it surrendered. Ryouko just smiled. She placed a hand on the side of my head and the other one on my shoulder and prompted to break my neck. I tried to struggle but I couldn't move a muscle. Damn their bogus magic.

Suddenly a flash of purple collided with Ryouko and me. The force made fly through the fountain, destroying what little was left of it. I felt something sticky and warm run down the side of my head. I dismissed it and stared at the new assailant.

It was none other than Yuki Nagato. The Human Interface grabbed Ryouko and ripped her apart with her bare hands. She threw the remains on the floor and watched as Ryouko regenerated.

"Nagato," Ryouko shouted at the other Interface. "You shall not stop me again at destroying this human! We must find out the Suzumiya's reaction!"

Yuki just looked at her, in her monotonous voice she said calmly, "You are to stand down; otherwise be destroyed."

Ryouko looked at her. She smiled. "Not this time dear Yuki." She just stared at Yuki whose feet where deteriorating. I understood what she was doing. This means if she continues there's and chance of Yuki to be gone…never to come back.

I placed both my hands on the ground and let the little energy in me flow into the ground. The current rumbled through the ground lifting it up, towards the unsuspecting Ryouko. The current finally reached her, shocking her so badly that her vein exploded for the inside leaving the outside a bloody mess.

With her body regenerating at an impossible speed, Yuki started chanting, slowly but surely the Ryouko's remains disappeared, pixel by pixel. "Bye, though I doubt we will be seeing each other again, Kyon." She said sweetly as she was being erased of the face of this planet.

"Yuki…" I managed to mumble. My eye sight was becoming dimmer.

"Damn!" A new voice shouted out. It sounded like Lynda. "We must get him to a medic!"

"No need," Yuki said aloofly, placing her hands on my chest. Suddenly all became black.

**Ok that was chapter 8 :) Tell me how was it good, bad...extremely bad XD Plz R&R Also plz vote on the poll those of you that didnt...you no who you are XD Ill try to put in a bit more for next week. Bye for now :)**


	9. Solutions and Phone Calls

**Hey everybody. Sorry I couldnt update earlier...a hellish combination of school work and being rejected by my love through em completely off course. But first things first, I would like to thank Stigotte and Halfsmile for there reviews.**

**This chapter is only a filler chapter also its not one of my best writings due to the points i mentioned above. And so I introduce chapter 9:**

I slowly came to. As my eyes opened my vision returned. The white ceiling of my dorm room met my view. I tried to sit up but a hand with black nail polish pushed me back down.

"You must lie down for a while, Kyon," a familiar voice said. I connected the voice to Lynda.

"Gods," I groaned. "Hey Lynda where is Yuki?"

"Here," said Yuki's quiet voice. I turned to her sitting form, without sitting up. "Yuki, how did Ryouko come back? You destroyed her didn't you?"

"No," came the reply. Wait! What! How could she not destroy her! Didn't she erase her from the face of the earth? Didn't she?

"She was not destroyed completely," Yuki continued as if she read my thoughts. "A small piece was left. She was to be taken to be repaired, but she managed to escape. She regenerated within the week but she was seeking for the perfect oppurtunity."

"And you knew this!" I said feeling my anger rise.

"Yes." I saw there was no point in pursuing this topic.I felt my anger dissapear slowly. I couldn't be angry at Yuki for long anyway.

A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Lynda, what did you tell Haruhi about my absence?"

"I told her you saw somebody you knew," when she said this I most probably frowned, since she gave me a queer look.

"Continue," I quickly told her. I would have to find a convincing lie to tell Haruhi who I saw.

"Then when I dragged you back from the battlefield, I told her you were mugged or something, 'cause I found you in this state in the park. Luckily Miss Nagato here fixed your broken bones, wounds and punctures and just left the bruises and cuts so you look like you just took a beating."

"Ok. Hey Yuki is Ryouko destroyed for real this time?" I got a simple nod as an answer. "Did you fix the park in its original form?" Another nod. "What about my wings?" I said this part in a whisper, shuddering at the thought how my poor sensitive wings looked mangled during the fight. Yet another nod. I sighed in relief.

A sharp knock sounded on the door, and without waiting for an answer the door opened to reveal a flushed Michael.

"The Creator is coming!" he informed us urgently. I turned to Yuki and saw she was already started disappearing rapidly.

Just as she disappeared completely, Haruhi barged in. She walked up me her hands on her hips. She glared down at me for a full minute before sitting on the bed.

I hardened myself for a scolding. I wasn't disappointed: "Kyon! You idiot! Do you know how worried I was? And I was worried because I lo-" here she stopped and cleared her throat. Odd. Haruhi almost never hesitates. "Because I like to make sure that Brigade members are ok!" she continued. "Anyway who was the person you saw anyway?" Her voice was layered with suspicion. I was prompted to ask her, but I managed to restrain myself.

"Well?" Haruhi's voice broke into my thoughts.

My mind was racing. Who could I have seen? Bingo! "I saw Nicholas…you remember him right?"

"Nick? That really cool guy that you introduced me all those years ago?" Haruhi was saying "That greek right?" Lynda and Michael exchanged glances.

"Yup thats him. So how about I invite him for a drink somewhere in campus?" I continued. Haruhi nodded, not saying anything, probably thinking about all the stories she was told about the Mediterenean, and started to walk towards the door, before left however she stopped. "Oh by the way, Kyon tomorrow morning we are going to find that mugger that attacked you!" Then she left in a fast stride. I sighed. Everything is complicated when Haruhi is in the mix.

"Kyon, is the Nicholas you mentioned by any chance, the Lord of Air?" Michael asked uneasily.

"Yep it's him" I answered, casually.

"Gods!" Lynda muttered. "Of all people! How will you get the Lord to come here? I bet he has work to do and won't be too happy that you are interrupting his devine business."

"Well can't do anything now, can I?" I told her non-chalantly. I took out my cell and pressed 0. My speed dial turned on, the screen displaying the name: Air Nick. I put the cell on loudspeaker.

Drrr...Drrr...Drrr...*Hello?* A very familiar voice answered.

"Greetings, Lord," I greeted him over the phone.

*Kyon, Kyon, I told you there is no need for formalities between us.* I could imagine him smiling on the other side of the line. I noticed Lynda raise her thin eyebrows.

"Ok, then, let me get straight to the point. Can you come over to Oxford to have a drink with me and Haruhi and stay over here a couple of days?" I told him what had occurred in the park.

*Well... let me see... nope sorry can't too busy,* he said, though I could hear a tingle of amusement in his voice. Lynda shot me an I-told-you-so look.

I sighed. "Ok then…"

*Hey champ I was just kidding. I don't have anything better to do…I've been picking my nails and watching TV for 3 whole months… I get bored.*

"So you're going come?" I asked to be completely sure.

*Yup!* the Lord replied. I mouthed 'ha!' to Lynda who simply rolled her eyes.

*Ok so I'll see you tonight, Kyon. I'll find you don't worry.*

"Have a pleasant evening, my Lord," I said before hanging up.

Turning to Lynda I said. "You see? I know the guy."

Before Lynda could retort I just remembered something. "Mitch, throw me that jacket." I pointed to the jacket, that Yuki had repaired, thrown over the chair beside Michael.

Catching the jacket, I started searching through the pockets. Finally I found it. I took a visit card that man I run into slipped into my pocket.

It read: CALL 37823

I unlocked my cell. And dialed the number, I put the device to my ear. It rang once…twice…three times before being picked up.

*Hello?* a voice answered. A voice I had hoped I would not hear for a very long time.

**This is the end of chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed it! Also can anyone guess who Kyon just called...its pretty obvious :P Anyway plz R&R and plz vote on my poll.**


	10. Grave Danger? Again?

**Hey! I finally updated. Im rly sorry guys! I had a massive authors block. Atleast its temporarily cured. So to any remaining 'fans' and readers I present: Chapter 10! Enjoy:**

"Itsuki is that you?" I asked over the phone.

*The one and only,* Itsuki's voice replied.

"What do you need," I told him, rubbing my temples.

"What's with the hostility," I heard him chuckle.

I scowled, "Just tell me."

*It's nothing much just that the organization thinks that we should still have an agent close to Suzumiya,* he replied calmly, most probably wearing that fake smile on his bastard face. *We felt a spike in her emotional energy a little time ago and another quite recently.

"So you are coming over?" I replied.

*No, but a colleague of mine will. I believe you have already met him…was he not the one who gave you this number?*

"Yes I remember… you guys should work on how to transfer information though," I said, trying to keep the relief that he wasn't coming, out of my voice

I heard the voice chuckle,*Well you can meet him now. He should have just arrived.*

"Ok, I'm going to see him now," I said slowly.

*Excellent!* Itsuki said before hanging up.

I tried to get up but was pushed back down again. "We will get him…Don't worry," Lynda smiled. "You still need to rest."

I grumbled under my breath how they were babysitting me; Lynda must have heard since she smiled at me.

Both she and Michael left the room in deep conversation. Just as they closed the door, the bathroom door opened to reveal none other than Mikuru Asahina Big.

"Ms Asahina?" I said, with quite a bit of surprise in my voice.

"Yes, Kyon, it's me," she said smiling at my surprise.

"You came to warn me about something didn't you? What is it this time? A giant space squid brought forth from Haruhi dark mood?" I gave a half smile at my own crude joke.

"As you guessed, it is about a grave danger that you must look out for. But this time the danger is very great and very soon. An event that we cannot see the outcome.

"What do you mean by that?" I sighed. "Is it again: the future depends on us kind of thing?"

I recommend you ready yourself," She just calmly said.

"And I guess you won't be telling me anything else," I sighed.

"Yes, I'm sorry; but it's classified information," she smiled sadly before she gave me a wave and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Within five seconds the door that led into the corridor opened revealing the young man that, I see now, intentionally bumped into me.

The boy ran his hand through his short cropped blond hair, before staring at me with his piercing grey eyes. "The name's Brian Durmoski. Nice to meet you Kyon… Itsuki told me a lot about you, especially your affinity for board games."

"Yes," I smiled at the boy who reminded so much of that bastard Itsuki. "He and I did play many games when he was stationed at the High school Haruhi and I attended."

"You will find me a tougher opponent than Itsuki."

"We will see."

"Ehhh… Aren't you guys kind of going off track," Michael said meekly.

I gave him a quick side glance before turning back to Brian. "He is right. We need to know a couple of things. We need a way to contact you, to know where you're staying, how you will make first contact with Haruhi."

"You won't need to contact me, since I'll always be around. As for where I'm staying, I'm staying only two rooms away from you." Figures. "Also about Miss Suzumiya, leave that to me."

That night while I was watching Scrubs on TV, a loud knock came from the door. I groaned, as I got up. I was going to miss my show!

Grudgingly, I walked to the door and opened it, to reveal a smiling tanned young man.

"I have arrived to save the day!" Nicholas proclaimed, posing.

I managed to master a smile, "Thank you my Lord. And thank you for coming to help me."

"Kyon! How many times have I told you not to be so uptight and formal?" The God laughed, wagging his finger in my face childishly.

I didn't reply. Instead I just motioned at a chair as I sat on the bed. "Firstly Lo- I mean Nicholas, where are you going to sleep?"

"I will sleep in the trees, among the birds," he answered quizzically.

"Secondly, what will your alibi be?" I continued, ignoring the curious answer.

The God sat for a moment in thought. "We could tell her I came to see you?"

"That wouldn't work. She would demand why she wasn't notified," I countered. "We have to make it seem like a coincidence. Like it was pure chance that I and you are here together at campus."

"How about: I was doing a touring England and taking pictures of the sights and nature."

"This late in the year? The vacations are over," I countered again. "It's kind of unusual to be sightseeing during the fall."

"Maybe that's my job as a photo journalist?" he filled in, smiling.

"That sounds more reasonable," I replied, feeling a smile creep on my face. What are smiles contagious now?

Without a warning, the door slammed open and walked in Michael. "Man! That was one of the best episodes of Scrubs ever!"

I felt my eye twitch. Nicholas beside me snorted. I'm not sure whether he was snorting at me or at fish boy.

At hearing the snort, Michael noticed our divine guest and quickly kneeled. "Lord," he muttered.

Nicholas groaned loudly as he looked at the red head kneeling before him. "What is with you people? Is everyone here so formal and have a stick up their…"

"Not really Nick," I interrupted the God. "It's just that Michael is surprised to see a God such as yourself. And most of the other Gods demand these procedures to be carried out." Michael nodded quickly at this.

"Oh come on, you're making me blush," Nicholas laughed out.

It took all my self control not to face palm myself right then and there.

"So, see you tonight at the Campus Square!" I told the God and shoved him outside.

"Wow, man! Wasn't that disrespectful!" I heard Michael shout out.

I just ignored him and lay down on my bed, thinking about the complication, the new esper and mostly the warning I have been given by Asahina Big. With this in mind I fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Once again I'm sorry for the lateness, in fact I had most of this chapter written down now for months, just needed to find a suitable end and way to connect it back to the story. And also I want to apologize for the (most probably) dissapointing chapter. I hope the next chapters will be a tad more interesting. Thnx for reading and please add any thoughts on the story by pressing the review button. :D**


	11. The Search

**Hey! Sorry for the ubra long wait. I don't know what happened I guess my mind, grounded to a standstill. Well I'm back for at least this chapter. Enjoy:**

The next morning I woke up abruptly by a loud knocking on the door.

"Kyon! Get your lazy ass up!" Haruhi shouted from the other side of the door.

I groaned in response.

"You should be grateful!" she continued. "We are spending a whole day to find your assaulter! A whole day!"

I grunted and got up slowly getting ready for a whole torturous day.

I took my time as I showered, shaved and put on some clothes, ignoring the loud knocking and shouting every five minutes.

"Kyon! Get out, all ready or I will severely punish you for disrespecting your Brigade Leader!" Haruhi shouted again. I could imagine a vein protruding from her forehead from all the yelling. I chuckled lightly at this and opened the door.

This action wasn't, perhaps, the smartest. I all I saw was a beautiful face glaring at me.

…

Wait, did I say beautiful, there must have been something in my drinking water…

"Uhhh, morning?" I greeted awkwardly.

"What took you so long!" she demanded. "Everyone else is downstairs and waiting for you, so we can leave immediately!"

"But what about breakfast?" I complained.

"Quit your whining," Haruhi scolded. "You wasted enough time, we can't afford to waste time on unneeded trifles!"

Unneeded? I bet she ate! And also took her time doing so!

She must have seen me giving her a weird look, because she grabbed my hand. "Let's go!" she demanded.

I stiffened at the contact, I felt my face go a bit red and an odd feeling flooded my body. What was wrong with me? There was definitely something in my water this morning.

As I was pondering this, Haruhi pulled me through the dorm, attracting not a few stares from the students slowly waking up.

She pulled me through the main door and said with authority: "Now that the Sloth is finally out; Brigade forward march!"

Michael and Lynda stood and started walking in the direction that Haruhi was dramatically pointing at.

"Oh cool!" I heard a voice, which I immediately recognized as Brian's. "You some sort of walking club or something?" he asked, seemingly very interested.

"No, we are the Spreading Excitement all Over the World with the Haruhi Suzumiya Brigade." Haruhi stated proudly. "S.O.S. Brigade for short. We are a club that searches and uncovers paranormal, extraterrestrial and chronic activities."

"That's so cool!" he said, seemingly agitated. "Can I join?"

"Of course!" Haruhi exclaimed, smiling widely. "Now we are going to have a search for at an assaulter. Due to the fact that he or she disappeared without a trace, I'm guessing it was an extraterrestrial being." You have no idea how close you are. "And our job is to find it and capture it!" Lovely.

Then I realized that Haruhi and I were still holding hands, with Haruhi's fingers trailing across my palm ever so often. I fought back an immense blush and slipped my hand out of hers.

She looked at me in, what seemed, a slightly, it was really subtle, disappointed look. I shook my head and followed the rest, astride with the newest member. Seemingly Haruhi forgot about him running into me the other day.

"You think she bought it?" I asked him quietly.

"Of course! All Espers are the best of actors and deceivers!" he whisper-shouted back at me. He seemed genuinely offended. "It's in our job description!"

"Right…" I personally think all these Esper guys are missing a couple of bolts and screws, but, hey, that's my opinion.

"Listen, guys and Lynda!" Haruhi practically yelled, stopping several meters ahead of us at a T-junction. "Firstly we will have to investigate the scene of the crime!" she turned around grinning, as the sun shone brightly against her hair. "Come on! S.O.S. Brigade onward!" she proclaimed, walked off to the right.

"Haruhi," I called. "The park is the other way." I tried to suppress a smirk.

"I knew that. I was just checking if you remembered!" She said loudly, giving me a small glare. "It is a good sign! If he can remember the place, Kyon can probably remember the face of his attacker; if he is in the right place of course. Now, onward!" She walked to me and grabbed my hand.

I can't be sure but I think I flinched at the deliberate contact. "Haruhi, what are you doing?" I asked, desperately trying to keep my cool. I felt blood trying to creep up my face.

Her defiant face turned to me and her dazzling eyes bore into mine, "This is a method of checking your responsiveness to the area. The higher the static in your palm, the higher the attunement to the place; like this we could figure out the exact place, you remember most about your attacker!" she said, as if the things she just stated where the most obvious and normal things on this planet.

"That is an excellent idea, Miss Suzumiya!" Brian said, giving an Itsuki smile. I guess being a kiss ass is also part of the job description.

My will crumbled, and I let Haruhi hold my hand and let the blood flow into my face. My mind decided to enjoy the feel of her soft hand. I think I'm losing my sanity.

Then it hit me. I'm dreaming. I almost let out a sigh of relief. Yes that's got to be it. So I used my free hand and pinched my cheek…hard.

Ow!

Ok…I'm not dreaming.

"Kyon, what are you doing?" Haruhi said, looking at me suspiciously.

"Just checking if I'm dreaming," I mumbled under my breath.

"Oh, ok," she said, seemingly happy with the answer. She continued walking hand in hand with me, with a very happy look on her face.

I'd give almost anything, to hear what she is thinking right now. Looking at that happy face roused my curiosity even more.

She turned to me and gave me a huge smile. I think at that moment I turned completely red. Maybe I had some fever or something, and its making me act weird.

Then Michael came over and whispered, "I see you two are getting cozy." He gave a low smirk a started jabbing me with his elbow, 'discreetly'. I gave a half-frown, half-blush, and accumulated a bit of static, in an attempt to shock him for his troubles.

At the next jab, there were two almost simultaneous cries of pain. I urgently turned to check on Haruhi, ignoring the fish-boy and his complains. "What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Yes, I said worriedly. Don't judge me. I see her as a sister ok?

"The static electricity thing worked!" she exclaimed. In fact she seemed very surprised.

I took a look to see where we are, and, wouldn't you guess it, we were just in front of the park. It looked exactly as it was before. The fountain intact, trees alive and not broken, pavement had no weird spikes protruding from it. It looked as if nothing happened the previous night.

As you would guess, we spent the rest of the day searching around the park for non-existent clues of my 'assailant'.

Around noon we were each handed a sandwich, apparently made by Haruhi herself, and a bottle of water. I was completely famished, not having breakfast. I bit into the sandwich. It was freaking delicious! For a sandwich, of course. It had the right amount of ham, cheese and mayonnaise. She even used margarine instead of butter and placed a couple slices of tomato in between the ham and the cheese. Just the way I liked it.

I gave a quick glance to the others, and noticed the rest didn't have such a sandwich. Theirs was plain but nutritious. I lastly glanced at Haruhi, who was eating hers.

Instead she was looking at me eating, intently. "Do you like it?" she asked me. I think I heard a hint of nervousness. No way, it's Haruhi! She is always confident and cocky.

"Ye it's great!" I said between mouthfuls, enjoying the each bite. "When anything you made been less that excellent?"

She blushed and said under her breath, "I made it especially for you."

"Really?" I asked, pretty surprised.

She seemed to snap out of trance. "Yes, it's just because you were hurt yesterday. It's nothing personal," she said haughtily. I swear she blushed again. Seriously what's with her blushing all the time? For that matter, why am I blushing all the time? I also have this fluttering feeling. Maybe I contracted a bug. Maybe she did also… That's got to be the only rational answer, right. And no, this isn't self-denial!

While I was debating with myself in my head, Haruhi finished off her meal and addressed the rest of us, "Five minutes to finish your food and drink, then we continue!"

Needless to say, we searched, in vain, every nook and cranny, but, of course we never found anything. This went on till dusk.

"Alright guys! Dismissed!" she told us all. "Apart from you Kyon, we have some business tonight." Crap! I forgot. We were supposed to meet with Nicholas tonight for a drink.

I sighed inaudibly. "Right…" I mumbled. And so I took her hand and led her to the Campus Square.

…

I swear there _MUST _ have been something in my drinking water this morning…

**Thanks for reading! Also please review.**

***waves fingers in front of your eyes***

**You will review.**

**Muahaha fear my Jedi mind tricks :P Another reason to review would be to give me incentive to write. So that's it for now. And hopefully Ill have this story finished soon.**


	12. The Pub

**Well this chapter was made on time :D. Enjoy the next installment of Haruhi the Creator:**

Haruhi and I walked hand in hand until the Square. I saw the Lord of Air lounging on a bench, waiting for us.

"Hey, Nick!" I called out, catching his attention.

"Hey there! Kyon, Suzumiya-san," he called back using the correct Japanese honorific to address Haruhi. He got up and walked up to us, noticing we were holding hands. "You two going out?"

I spluttered and wrenched my hand from Haruhi's. "It's nothing of the sort!" My felt my face burn.

"Y-ye, we're not going out!" Haruhi cried out, having a similar reaction to mine.

"Clearly not," Nick laughed, loudly.

To be honest, we probably did look like a couple while we were holding hands. I gave a half-smile at the concept. Looking back now, all this blushing, the fluttering feeling and the weird thinking did seem familiar. It's almost the same as those love-struck characters from the Shōnen Manga I used to read.

Could I be falling for Haruhi? Hopefully not. I mean I have a lot on my plate already.

"Come on, Kyon," Haruhi called me, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Nick says there is a nice pub down the road."

I nodded and hurried after the two.

Once at the bar we quickly found a free table to sit at. I took a seat on the far end of the table next to the wall, Haruhi sat next to me, while Nick took a seat opposite of the two of us. We quickly agreed on what to drink and ordered two beers and a gin and tonic.

"So, Nick what you doing on campus?" Haruhi asked, genuinely curious.

"Oh? Taking pictures for work," Nick said fluidly. "I work at this website that gives info on universities around the globe. So I travel quite a bit."

I didn't trust myself to say anything. I was afraid the tone of my voice could give us away.

The waitress walked to us and handed each our respective drink. I nodded and muttered thanks, before turning back to Haruhi. She seemed content with the answer; she turned to me and gave me smile.

Suddenly I felt something nudge my leg. I glanced to see what it was. I felt my heart speed up to 100 miles per hour when I saw Haruhi's smooth leg leaning against mine. Also I was wearing Bermudas so I felt her on my bare leg.

I turned to look at Haruhi, who was busy talking to Nick, but she gave me a quick glance. Her eyes glistening with meaning, silently telling me: 'Be quiet and don't complain'. So I didn't.

Throughout the night we talked and cracked horrible jokes and puns, with me sipping my beer slowly. However, Nick and Haruhi were in some silent competition. Nick just finished his fifth beer, while Haruhi just downed her third Screwdriver, halfway through the competition deciding she needed something stronger.

She had a ferocious gleam in her eyes, one that I'm very familiar with. The one that says: she won't lose, no matter what. However her opponent was a God, with higher constitution than any mortal, so her chances of winning were pretty slim. Then again, isn't Haruhi the Creator? This means, that if really she wants to win, she is definitely going to win.

It's going to be a close competition but I couldn't help but rooting for Haruhi to win.

Soon after, with no definite winner in the competition, we called for the bill. The bill came to a staggering 58 pounds, and I didn't bring enough money, falling 18 pounds short. I groaned. I didn't anticipate these two will drink that much.

I mustered up my courage and said, "I don't have enough money, to pay for this." I put my hand behind my head nervously. "Does anyone have 18 pounds to spare me?"

Haruhi scowled. "Kyon! You are hopeless!" she said, her scowl deepening. "You embarrassed the S.O.S. Brigade again!"

I felt my eye twitch. I embarrassed the Brigade. It's not me that plans crazy searches every so often; it's not me that puts poor Mikuru in Playboy Bunny costumes. You know what? I better admit defeat; you can't argue these things with Haruhi. If I get her angry or sad, I could quite possible bring the end of the world. So I hung my head and muttered an apology.

"Well I brought some extra money, just in case," Nick said, trying to help me out.

"No, since we called you to have a drink, it's only right that we pay!" Haruhi told him. She reached inside her bag she brought with her, the one where she placed the sandwiches and water, and took out a purse. She took out the remaining money and left a tip, while saying to me that I should always bring more than enough money.

We got up from our seats, and were ready to part ways.

"Bye, Nick. I hope to see you again soon!" Haruhi said, loudly. "And sorry for Kyon's incompetence."

I grunted at this. I reached out to shake my Lord's hand.

"Not yet Kyon," he said. "I need to have a word with you. Haruhi I'm going to teach him how to treat a woman. Don't wait up on us."

"It might do him well," Haruhi said. "I'll wait here."

Nick grabbed my collar and dragged me around the corner.

"If you're going to poke fun about me liking Haruhi, you better stop now," I said, slightly peeved. "There is nothing between us."

The Lord of Air flicked his wrist twice. I felt a wind start blowing around us, effectively covering our voices. It must be serious then.

"If at least it was something that trivial," Nick said seriously. "Prior to coming here, we the Gods held a council. It was agreed that it is ridiculous that the Creator herself doesn't realize what she is. It has been decided that the Creator learns of her power. It has been decided we tell her who she really is. And Kyon, we expect your full cooperation. Nothing less."

I tensed. So this was the great danger that Asahina Big warned me about. Crap…

**Hoped you enjoyed it! Please review and all that stuff :) Till next time.**


End file.
